deliswashingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary-Louise Landry
Metairie, Louisiana, U.S. |Education = St. Martin's Episcopal School |Alma = University of Alabama Tulane University (B.A.) Vanderbilt University Law School (J.D.) |Party = Republican |Spouse = Devin Landry (m. 1982) |Children = 3}}Mary-Louise Landry (née Richardson; born June 27, 1957) is an American politician and lawyer serving as the junior U.S. Senator from Louisiana since 2004. A member of the Republican Party, she served as Secretary of State of Louisiana from 2000 to 2004, and as a member of the New Orleans City Council, representing Division 1 of the at-large district, from 1998 to 2000. Born in Metairie, Louisiana, Landry graduated from St. Martin's Episcopal School in 1975. Afterwards, she moved to Tuscaloosa, Alabama to attend the University of Alabama, and later transferred to Tulane University in New Orleans, Louisiana during her sophomore year. She graduated from Tulane in 1979, with a degree in English. After graduating, Landry moved to Nashville, Tennessee to attend Vanderbilt University Law School, graduating with her law degree in 1982. After gradating, Landry returned to Louisiana and worked as a corporate attorney in New Orleans. She left her job as an attorney in 1998, to pursue a career in politics. Landry began her political career in 1998, being elected to the New Orleans City Council, representing Division 1 of the at-large district. Landry was the sole Republican serving on the city council during her tenure. She served for two years, before announcing her candidacy for Secretary of State of Louisiana in 1999. She went on to win the Republican nomination, and later easily won the general election. Landry served one-term as Secretary of State, before being appointed to the United States Senate by Governor John Dupree to replace Hamilton Meyer, who had just died, in 2004. She completed Meyer's term in 2006, and was later reelected for subsequent terms in 2006, 2012, and 2018. Early life and family Landry was born on June 27, 1957 in Metairie, Louisiana to parents Nicholas (1930–2007) and Mabel Richardson (née Theodore; 1934–2009). Her Mississippi-born father worked as an attorney, while her mother was a housewife and socialite in New Orleans social circles. Landry comes from an English background, and was raised in the Southern Baptist church. She is the eldest of three children; her younger siblings include Eleanor, born , and Thomas, born . Education and law career Landry attended private schooling growing up. She began her education in 1961, attending St. Martin's Episcopal School, a private coeducational school affiliated with the Episcopal Church. Landry began high school at St. Martin's in 1971, where she participated in choir, school musicals, and was an honors student. Landry graduated from high school in 1975, where she was elected prom queen by her classmates. After graduating, Landry moved to Tuscaloosa, Alabama to attend the University of Alabama as a music education student. After one semester, Landry switched her major to English. She transferred to Tulane University in New Orleans, Louisiana for the beginning of her sophomore year, and graduated from Tulane in 1979. After finishing her undergraduate degree, Landry moved to Nashville, Tennessee to attend Vanderbilt University Law School. She graduated with her law degree in 1982. After completing her law degree, Landry returned to New Orleans and was admitted to the Louisiana State Bar Association. Shortly afterwards, she began working as a corporate attorney in New Orleans. She became a partner at her firm in 1990. Landry left her law career in 1998, after beginning a career in politics. Political career New Orleans City Council Secretary of State of Louisiana U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Mary-Louise Landry. Personal life Landry began dating business executive Devin Landry in 1980, after meeting in Nashville, Tennessee. They became engaged after a year of dating, and married the following year in Tennessee. After their marriage and Mary-Louise's graduation from law school, they returned to Louisiana, where they had both been raised. They have three children together: Sabrina, born , Nicholas, born , and Elena, born . The family owns two homes: a four-bedroom townhouse in the Capitol Hill neighborhood of Washington, D.C., and a six-bedroom house in the Garden District neighborhood of New Orleans, Louisiana. Landry is a practicing Southern Baptist; her husband converted to Baptism from Roman Catholicism prior to their marriage. Category:1957 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American people of English descent Category:American Southern Baptists Category:American women lawyers Category:Female United States Senators Category:Living people Category:Louisiana cabinet secretaries Category:Louisiana Republicans Category:Members of the New Orleans City Council Category:People from Metairie, Louisiana Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:Secretaries of State of Louisiana Category:Tulane University alumni Category:United States Senators from Louisiana Category:University of Alabama alumni Category:Vanderbilt University Law School alumni